1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a navigation control apparatus and, in particularly, to a magnetic navigation control apparatus.
2. Related Art
The process of targeted therapy is that injects targeted drug into a body to attack specific cells and thus achieve the treating effect. However, the targeted drug injection disperses in the body to reduce the effect of the targeted therapy. In addition, the dispersion of the drug causes the significant side effect, and another injury, to the patient.
In order to improve the effect of the targeted therapy, a magnetic navigation control system combined with the targeted therapy is developed. For effective certain disease treatment, the magnetic field generating device in the magnetic navigation control apparatus is used to generate the magnetic force for guiding magnetic targeted drug to a specific region. The targeted drug can be navigated to the target region according to the magnetic force generated by the magnetic field generating unit. Thus, in addition to the treatment in the specific region, the side effect on the patient is decreased, and thus the treating effect can be enhanced.
A conventional magnetic navigation control apparatus utilizes a magnetic field generating unit 1, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIG. 1A shows a cross-sectional view of the conventional magnetic field generating unit 1. FIG. 1B shows a schematic illustration of a magnetic-line distribution for the magnetic field generating unit 1 in FIG. 1A.
The magnetic field generating unit 1 includes a housing 11, three poles 121 to 123 and a plurality of windings 13. The housing 11 has an inner side 111. The poles 121 to 123 are disposed on the inner side 111 in the housing 11 with the included angle between the poles 121 to 123 at the center point being equal to 120 degrees. In addition, the windings 13 are disposed corresponding to the poles 121 to 123, respectively. Powering the windings 13 alternately can make the magnetic field generating unit 1 generate the magnetic lines, as shown in FIG. 1B, in which the winding 13 corresponding to the pole 121 is powered.
However, the magnetic-line distribution for the magnetic field generating unit 1 is relatively nonuniform and less concentrated. In addition, due to the magnetoresistive effect of the air, the magnetic flux density and the magnetic force of the magnetic field generating unit 1 are attenuated with the increment of the distance to the pole. Accordingly, the magnetic navigation effect of the magnetic navigation control apparatus is reduced. In order to enhance the magnetic navigation effect, the power for the winding 13 of the magnetic field generating unit 1 has to be increased to prompt the magnetic force for better magnetic navigation effect. However, this can increase the cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject for the invention to provide a magnetic navigation control apparatus that can provide better magnetic navigation effect and reduce the cost.